Second Time's The Charm
by Londonesque
Summary: Percy and Annabeth had been best friends 10 years ago before she moved to California. Now that Annabeth's back what will happen when Percy only has 1 week to kiss her. Will the past get to her before the kiss..?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO-characters, settings, (anything else I might have missed)-however the plotline was my idea…..)**

**This is an A.U. story, they are not demigods. Even though I'd love to write about the characters with their regular life, I thought this would be a better way to write my story. Yeah, I know Percy's kinda OOC in the beginning, so is everyone else…..**

Percy's Point of View:

This year was gonna be awesome. This was my senior year at Goode High and I wanted to be amazing. I mean your last year at a school should be something to celebrate about.

I walk out of my car **( A/N what car do you think it should be? ) **and casually scan the area. The parking lot was starting to fill up and the lush green field was being trampled on. My eyes stopped when I found the front of the school. There were stone steps that led up to the double doors. That's where my friends and I usually hang out. It was good place to be as we almost never went in when the bell rang. So if a suspicious teacher came out, we could claim that we were just about to enter. I saw that my usual friends were there. I laughed. It was funny how they always came so early. I made my way towards them.

"Hey Luke, what's up?" He was a senior who had blonde hair and blue eyes; he was also a little bit taller than me. He had his arm slung across the shoulders of his current girlfriend, Thalia. She was a tall girl who had medium length black hair and electric blue eyes.

"Not much, can't believe this is our last year." Luke answered.

"I know right, but, it's not like it should be something to be sad about." My other friend, Grover said while smiling. He was medium height with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Too true." Thalia agreed.

"So man, who's your weakling this week." Grover asked. I groaned, I had forgotten about that. You see, I had tried to hit on this girl once and when I came up short, Luke joked that I must had no skill whatsoever in the area of picking up girls. Usually I didn't get mad that easily but when everyone started to agree with him, well that's where my weekly weakling came up. Every week Luke chose a girl and I had one week to make that girl go on a date with me and kiss me. Oh, it isn't that easy either, Luke is very specific on the type of girl he chooses. And a lot of them can hit hard when they find out I'm on the next weakling.

Luke started to smile, and he started to look around. His eyes landed on a yellow car that had just stopped right in front of us. A yellow car also known as a taxi. Out stepped a tall blonde with startling grey eyes who must have been holding half a dozen books. She had a grey oversized purse that looked like it was filled with the other half a dozen of books. She definitely gave me the impression that she was a studious girl. Luke opened his mouth and was about to say something when Anthony Mason stepped in front of her. I heard a collective sigh.

"Hey gorgeous" Anthony said. He was on the football team, and was famous for being a playboy. He went through girls like he went through his bottles of hair gel, which is to say, a lot. When he called that blonde girl gorgeous, I suddenly felt mad. Anthony always got his girl. He liked to hit on girls a lot, so /I didn't understand why I felt angry.

"How ya doing" Anthony smirked. And to my surprise, the girl looked irritated.

"Fine until you got here." Some of the people that started watching gasped, which of course made other people come.

"Aw come on, I know first day of school is always rough, don't be so harsh. I'm sure you need some relaxation afterwards. How about a date with me, coffee at Mary's." He started to put his arm on her shoulders. But the girl just reached up, took his arm and dropped it at his side. They were starting to attract attention, no one turns down Anthony.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I pretty sure that a _date_ with _you_ will be as relaxing as being fed to a crocodile alive." Some of the people snickered, others were still in shock.

"Now, if you don't mind, I've gotta get to class. And based on my judgements, you do too, I mean, someone like you would need all the time in the world to learn." The girl simply walked away. When she was gone the crowd dispersed and Anthony, not wanting to ruin his pride, started sauntering towards another unsuspecting girl. I turned to look at my friends, everyone looked surprised, except for Luke. He had a smirk on his face, and I knew his words before they were out of his mouth.

"My dear friend, Percy, she's gonna be your weakling."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN I wonder what would happen if I just stopped here…)**

I heard the bell ring and started to get ready, I proceeded to walk towards the doors, and I turned around, my friends all had a strange look on their face.

"What?" I called.

"Since when did we ever get to class on time?" Grover called back, he had his arm on the waist of his girlfriend, Juniper, I didn't notice her arrive. She was petit with medium brown hair and light green eyes.

"Well, I have to find what class she's in, and I don't even know her name." I answered lamely. Grover smirked.

"Since when do you learn their names?" I blushed.

I looked inside the windows of the door, I saw a teacher, Ms. Dodds, walking straight towards me, my excuse.

"Well, if I were you, I would go too; an angry hawk has spotted her prey." I informed.

Everyone looked nervous as they hastily got their stuff. I walked inside the doors passing Ms. Dodds as she went to lecture my friends. I smirked, she's the meanest teacher ever. I got lucky.

I walked about ten paces before I heard the voice sharp enough to cut through knives call my name.

"Jackson, where do you think you're going, Mr. O'Riley, needs to see you." She grabbed my arm and sharply pulled me towards the office of my lovely principal. I heard snickers behind me. Of course I've gotten detention before, but I had never did upon the moment I stepped inside the building. I looked worried, my mom wasn't gonna like this. Whatever it was.

I tried to think of an apology speech in which it sounded like I knew exactly where I went wrong and I was completely and utterly sorry.

Before I knew it, we had stopped in front of the office. The office was about as large as a class room which was split into little rooms. The front of the office was glass wall which let you see everything in it, and in one of the 5 chairs that lined against the wall sat the blonde girl. She was reading a book, probably one of the dozen of books that she brought to school this morning. She looked peaceful and kind of cute. But sure enough that peacefulness got interrupted when lovely Ms. Dodds opened her mouth to squeak-I mean, er, talk. Mr. O'Riley was nowhere to be found and the only person that I could see was Ms. Daniels. She had a bitter rivalry with Ms. Dodds, almost everyone did. This was gonna be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, how did you guys like the first chapter. I promise this will get more interesting. Please comment, I'l accept anything, this is my first fanfiction and I do expect flames. Thanks to all who decided to read my fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**-Elaine Ryes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own PJATO, Rick does. (That lucky ba…..) Oops, language. The plotline is kinda mine 'cause it was my idea though. If this happens to sound like your story, I have not read it and the possible similarities are purely coincidental.**

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter. (Virtual blue chocolate chip cookies (::) to you all) **

**Now let the chapter commence. (That sounded old timey right?) Yeah I'm weird…**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's Point of View:<p>

I had just moved to New York from California just a few weeks ago, and I still did not like the fact that we were in another state like halfway across the country. Just in time for senior year. I had moved here with my stepmom and half-brothers, but that's not what made me mad this whole three weeks that my family's been here. It was the fact that my real mom, the mom who had finally came back after she'd left when I was an infant, actually agreed to this.

She had agreed for my new 'family' to move half-way across the country, leave all my friends, make me start at a whole new school , and ultimately, try to make new friends at the supposed 'best-year-of-high-school'. I was really excited for grad, everyone thought that I was gonna be the valedictorian, I would get to say a farewell speech while I was on the podium receiving my award, smiling to the people that I've known for what was gonna be 4 years.

This was the only thing that I could think about as I was in the backseat of the taxi my dad had sent. He was too busy driving Micheal and Mathew with his wife, Rose. She may be pretty, but oh, she has thorns. She convinced my dad that the boys, as they were younger were much more important than me, that since I was a teenager, I could take care of myself.

"Is it here miss?" The driver of the taxi asked. I can honestly say that I had never met a taxi driver so nice in my life. (A/N Not to be offensive to any taxi drivers out there.) I looked outside the window and I noticed that we were nearing a large building. _Goode High_ I thought. So this was where I was gonna say my grad speech.

"Yes" I answered.

The driver must have realized that I was sad 'cause then he looked at me threw the rearview mirror. I took note of his sea green eyes, they looked familiar. I decided to ignore him.

We drove into the drop off area and I picked up my books with one hand and I took the door with the other. I looked around and I analyzed the place where I would be for senior year. I shut the door of the taxi and watched it as it drove away. I realized that this place was already starting to fill up, _the bell's probably gonna ring soon_. Just as I was gonna take a step, a tall guy stepped slyly in front of me. He had a cocky grin on his face and I immediately knew I was going to hate him.

"Hey gorgeous" He said. I tried to make it look like I just wanted to get to class.

"How ya doing" He spoke again, this time he smirked like I was just playing hard to get and that it wouldn't be long before I would be making out with him behind the bleachers. _Yeah Right_ I scoffed.

"Fine until you got here" I saw some shocked looks on nearby people's faces. I guess, not everyone turned him down. This of course made the people who didn't bother, come. _Great _I thought, I was gonna be the 'freak' again. Oh well, might as well stand up for myself while I have the chance.

When he saw that I hadn't have anything else to say, he took his chance.

"Aw come on, first day of school is always rough, I'm sure you need some relaxation afterwards. How about a date with me, coffee at Mary's." He started to put his arms around my shoulders but I just reached up and I soon as they were away, I quickly dropped it. From the corner of my eye, I saw that I was starting to attract attention.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I pretty sure that a _date_ with _you_ will be as relaxing as being fed to a crocodile alive." I sneered. I heard some laughter at that. His face registered shock but quickly went back to being a douchebag.

"Now, if you don't mind, I've gotta get to class. And based on my judgements, you do too, I mean, someone like you would need all the time in the world to learn." I said while walking away. I could feel the stares boring into my back.

As I walked, I passed a group of people standing by the doors, they were staring like the others. However, one caught my attention. He was tall with black hair and green eyes. He was really cute, but for some reason, I felt like I knew him. When I met his eyes I felt a blush rushing to my cheeks. I turned away hoping he wouldn't notice.

I heaved a sigh that I didn't know I was holding after I passed through the double doors. I made my way to what I thought was the office.

A brunette who looked to be in her twenties was at the receptionist desk. When I walked in she smiled.

"Hello, I take it that you are Annabeth?" She asked politely. I noticed that she had a tag that said Madison Daniels.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Well, welcome to Goode High, here is your schedule, and a map of our school." She said and slid 2 pieces of paper to me over the counter. I looked at the map. I suddenly felt self-conscious. Usually I was pretty smart and could figure stuff out. But apparently that wasn't the case when I stared at that dang map. The brunette seemed to see my brows crease because Madison vsaid.

"Don't worry about the map hon. The principle has gotten someone to show you around, it'll be fun, don't worry about it." She smiled.

I smiled gratefully back at her.

"Take a seat over there." Madison gestured to a row of 5 chairs which sat against the office wall which happened to be a window.

"Your tour guide should be hear soon."

_**Briinng! **_

_Well there goes my chance of being on time _I thought.

I took a few steps and sat down. I put the pile of books I had been holding onto the seat beside mine. I rummaged inside my grey, oversized purse and managed to find the book I was looking for, _To Kill A Mockingbird_. I started to flip through it until I had found my page. I had only read about a page when I heard a scratchy adult's voice talk to Madison. I kept my head down.

"Ms. Daniels, would you care to escort the young _trouble-maker_ to the principal's office?" I could hear the smile in her voice as if it gave her joy to see young children in pain.

"Actually Ms. Dodds," Madison said. "Mr. O'Riley has instructed me what to do with him. Just leave hear for now." I could tell that Madison and the scratchy voice person, whom was probably Ms. Dodds, did not get along well.

"But, the principle told me himself. Jackson needs to see him." _Jackson_? That name reminded me of someone. But who?...

"Yes, but the principle told me himself, _as well_, I'm pretty sure I can handle Jackson." Madison said. I was really beginning to like her.

"humph" Ms. Dodds said.

I looked up just in time to see her leave. She was and old lady, probably in her sixties or so, yet someone who seem to like leather jackets. It looked scary on her.

"So Annabeth," Ms. Daniels started. My head snapped back in her direction. "Here is you tour guide."

I turned to see where she was pointing at and I saw the cute guy from before. I looked up and met his eyes. They were a really nice sea green. I looked back down at my feet and blushed. He smirked.

I looked back at Madison who gave me a wink and mouthed 'lucky'.

The guy took his left hand out of his jean pocket and said.

"Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Jackson."

There was that name again, _Jackson_. I racked my brain for answers and it immediately brought me to the time when I lived in New York, about 10 years ago. My jaw dropped. I looked back up at him and he wore a confused expression. His hand still in midair. Hesitantly, I shook it.

"I'm Annabeth, nice to meet you too." I gave a light smile. I noticed his smirk had came back. He drew back his hand.

"I'm…" He started, I didn't let him finish. I had a crazy suspicion I knew who he was.

"Percy," I said, still in shock. "Percy Jackson." _My old best friend, the guy who I had a crush on._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, how did you like that? Sorry if it was too short. I'll try to make it longer next time. Remember, the story is just getting started. Again, thanks to all of you that bothered to click on my story and read through it all and had to endure. I know it's kind of boring 'cause it's the beginning. I really hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**-Elaine Ryes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a guy to you? No. So, yeah, I'm not Rick.**

**I find that I use that word 'gonna a lot. That's kind of odd…**

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed, I really, really appreciate it. Smiles! **

**I'm so sorry that I had to make you guys wait so long and that it's kind of short, but at least I'm here now.**

Percy's Point of View:

That moment when Annabeth guessed my name right, my first thought was, 'are you some creepy stalker'. But I ruled that out pretty fast as it occurred to me that that was just stupid, just, no. And while my mouth was hanging open like an idiot, I tried to rack my brain of any possible time that I might have met her before. I was sure that I did, but, nothing came to me. When I got nothing, I realized that my mouth must have still been hanging open 'cause Annabeth took her hand, reached up in an effort to close it. I blushed.

"What, you want to catch flies or something?" She asked with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, this might sound rude but, how do you know me?" I asked, despite the fact that she seemed familiar as well.

"I, uh," She started, looking clearly uncomfortable with this question.

"I asked Ms. Daniels."

I saw straight through that lie. And I could tell Ms. Daniels did as well, as she looked at Annabeth with a 'are you crazy ma'am' look. I looked at Madison with an 'I know right' look. I turned my head back towards Annabeth and I decided to go along with it.

"Oh, is that right. What were you ladies talking about me?" I smirked. And I saw her blush.

"Hey, I found out that I had to hang out with someone this whole day, I figured that I'd at least know their name." She defended with the blush still evident on her cheeks.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Is that all?"

"You know what," She started, shouldering her bag. "The bell rang and since this is my first day so I think we need to go now." She brushed past me and headed out the door. I smirked.

"Hey you can leave whatever, right? But uh, I'm pretty sure you still need that guide." I called knowing that the odds were in my favour.

She stopped and bit her lip as if biting back curses.

"Fine, you lead" I smirked

"Thought so." And I started to put my arm around her.

She glared at me. I raised my arms in mock surrender.

"Fine, what class do you have first?"

"Um," She looked down at the pieces of paper in her hands and her blonde hair fell in a curly curtain around her face.

I found myself staring at her which was kind of weird since it was usually the girls staring at me.

"Oh, Greek Mythology with Mr. Brunner." Annabeth said.

"What?"

"Um, you asked me what class I have first."

"Right."

* * *

><p>The class was amidst a heated argument until I entered the classroom with Annabeth tailing behind. It was Greek mythology, the only class I bothered to come to. That was because the teacher who taught this class, Mr. Brunner, was the coolest. I saw him staring at me as I appeared in the doorway, it wasn't a glare, more like a playfulsurprised one, this was the first time I wasn't here on time.

"So, Mr. Jackson, what brings you so late to my class?" Mr. Brunner said, diverting his eyes to Annabeth.

I was about to talk when surprisingly, Annabeth spoke.

"He was showing me around, Jackson's my tour guide." While she explained, she gave Mr. Brunner the note that stated that in fact, I was to show her around the school signed by the principal. I realized why she quickly explained, nobody would believe me if I talked.

Mr. Brunner examined the note before he spoke.

"Well then Mr. Jackson, I suppose this young lady's correct." I nodded.

"Annabeth, since you shall be joining us, how 'bout you sit next to Mr. Underwood for today." She nodded and left while I went to my usual seat with Luke. As I sat down, Mr. Brunner turned back to the class.

"Anyways, I think we should go back to our discussion." He pointed to the board where it said 'Poseidon vs. Zeus'.

"Ms. Chase, would you like to begin?" she took her head out of her one of many books and blushingly read the board. She closed her book and marked it with her index finger as if to go back to it after she answered the question.

"Which one, in your opinion, is superior?"

Using her left hand to push her blond curls behind her ears she answered.

"Personally, I would say I'm more of an Athena person, but seeing as Zeus did rule fairly wisely, I'd have to say him."

I looked at her in shock. I thought everyone would single handily pick Poseidon. **(A.N. Of course you would Percy.)**

"What about the fact that Poseidon controls all the bodies of water, which is like 2 thirds of the planet."

Annabeth looked at me nonchalantly.

"Zeus' domain is the entire sky, everyone in the world see it, day or night."

"Right, let's look at stars, fascinating."

"If he heard you say that he could electrocute you whenever he felt like it."

"Next time you go on a cruise, don't expect to expect to survive."

I could tell Annabeth was going to say something but stopped herself when the bell rang. In the midst of chatter and the scrapping of chairs, she neatly packed her book inside her oversized bag and quickly exited the room to get to her next class on time like the good two shoes she was. Meanwhile, I did everything in slow motion. I knew I was supposed to be her tour guide so I was supposed to catch up to her, but I also knew she wouldn't get very far since she didn't know the school. I smiled, it was nice to know there was going to be a cute chick waiting for me.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm alive. Aren't you glad to know that? Okay, throw painful objects at me, I guess I deserve it…he he. I'm going to try really hard to work on updating faster. Just so you know, I'm giving you full permission to review my story so if you can just go ahead and type, that would be great. Thanks<strong>


End file.
